Flowers for Her
by Wolfblade88
Summary: Someone has been stealing flowers out of the Hofferson garden. When Astrid catches Hiccup in the act, she demands to meet the "someone special" the flowers are for.


I don't know what hurts more, my back for landing on it, or my chest because Astrid keeps digging her knee into it. "Um…Hey Astrid." I smiled weakly

"Don't you 'Hey' me. I was wondering what low life was stealing flowers from my mom's garden. " She grabbed the collar of my shirt to lift my head, moving me into a more uncomfortable position. "And it turns out it's you!" She narrowed her eyes into a steely gaze before releasing her grip, making my head fall back to the ground.

She moved back to a standing position, but before I could sit up, I felt a leather boot firmly press me back to the ground. "Hiccup, the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're the chief's son. Now you get one chance to explain why I shouldn't use this axe to cut your hands off for stealing my mother's flowers." She lowered her axe head to point at me. I could see my reflection in the polished steel as sweat began to bead on my forehead.

"Um…well you see…"

"Out with it Haddock!"

"It's for someone special!" I squeaked, moving my hands to cover my face. Suddenly, I was yanked to a standing position and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as Astrid twisted my arm. "Alright I'm sorry! Can you just kill me and get this over with!" I cried in pain.

"Oh no Haddock! You're going to show me who this special person is that makes an idiot like you think it was smart to steal from MY family!" She gave me a shove to get me moving, all while keeping pressure on my twisted arm.

"Um.. Ow! Astrid… The thing is-" I started

"Less talking, more walking!"

"But Astrid I-"

"I swear to Thor, if you say one more word, I will break both of your legs and make you crawl to this woman!" I had seen Astrid snap logs in half when she was angry so I had no doubt she could and would do it to my fishbone limbs.

We walked in silence as we passed through town and crested the hill. All the wile I was thinking of how to explain whom the flowers were for. We walked into the field before approaching the cliff's edge where three stones overlooked the horizon.

"Hiccup, I swear if this is some kind of prank, I-"

"Hi mom." I interrupted. "Sorry I'm late. I meant to stop and get you flowers, but Astrid kind of caught me stealing from her garden and demanded to see who they were for. " I felt Astrid release her grip on my arm before I could finally rub my shoulder after being in such an uncomfortable position. "I know this isn't what you probably expected for the first time I brought a girl to meet you but hey, Dad always said you loved surprises. Everyone in the village really misses you. Especially Dad, he'll never admit it but I see it whenever he looks at your journals on the bookshelf. I have to go now because I think Astrid is going to kill me. If not, I'll be here next week. Either way, I'll talk to you soon. I love you Mom." I turned to face Astrid, ready to get my just desserts.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm after a quick punch from Astrid. "That's for stealing my mom's flowers." I gently rubbed my bruising arm, only to be surprised by a peck on the cheek. "That's for um… me intruding on you and your mother." She said, looking guiltily towards the ground.

"It's fine. You had a right to know where the flowers were going. I'm sorry for stealing from you Astrid, I should have asked permission first, and for that I have no excuse."

She looked up from the ground before shyly stroking her braid. "Um Hiccup, do you mind if I ask…How did your mother die?"

"Contrary to what you might think. I never really met my mother. According to my Dad, I was about one at the time. During a dragon raid, a stormcutter broke into my house and tried to attack me. My father kicked the door down just in time to watch it grab my mother and fly away. No one ever saw her again after that."

A hand shot up to her mouth to hide her gasp. "That sounds awful. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you but don't worry about it." I smiled. "She died protecting me, and for that, I think a weekly visit and the occasional stolen flowers is worth it."

She cracked a smile at my joke before the dinner horn from the great hall made both of us jump. "I have to meet my parents for dinner. I'll see you later." Called Astrid before sprinting over the hill.

I took one last look towards the stones overlooking the ocean's horizon before tuning back towards the village.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER…

I made my way towards the cliffs before the call of my name made me pause

"Hiccup!" I turned to see Astrid, walk out of her front door, carrying something under her arm.

"Astrid, I know this looks bad, but I swear, I didn't pick any more of your flowers." I recoiled in fear. Suddenly, I felt something placed into my arms before opening my eyes to a blushing Astrid.

"These are for your mother." I looked down and in my hands laid the prettiest bouquet of flowers I had ever seen. "Tell her I said hi for me."

A smile spread across my face as I admired the arrangement. "Thank you. I will."


End file.
